


My Other Half

by GonxKilluaLove



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonxKilluaLove/pseuds/GonxKilluaLove
Summary: A short angsty fic about Alluka and Nanika





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short. I hope you like it!

Three years. It had been three years since she last saw her. She thought she had finally gotten rid of her. That she had finally gotten the chance to live a normal everyday life. The familiar sleepy feeling washed over her as she lost control and looked up into the mirror. Deeply shadowed eyes met hers where her eyes should have been in the reflection. 

“Miss me?” The voice so like hers, but deeper seeped through her lips. “Of course you did Alluka.” A grin spread across her face against her will as her body moved on its own, standing and moving away from the mirror to the door of the bedroom. 

“Go… Away…” Alluka fought against her. She wouldn’t let the heavy feeling of sleep overwhelm her like she had last time.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Alluka… Nanika… Why?” The room was stained in red, blood seeping down the walls and into the carpet. 

“Sorry Killua.” Dark eyes met blue ones as her lips turned down into a frown. “I must grant the wish.”

Killua closed his eyes as Alluka’s hand plunged into his chest and gripped his heart, guided Nanika who controlled her. With a yank, she ripped it from his chest leaving him gasping in pain as blood seeped from the now empty spot in him. His broken body twitched on the floor below her.

The wall of sleep that came over Alluka vanished freeing her from Nanika’s hold. She looked down at the body of the boy below her. She was frozen for a moment the still warm, beating heart held in her bloodied hand.

“Brother!” She screamed and dropped the heart to his chest. She frantically looked around the room searching for something, anything that would help her stop the bleeding.

“Lu… ka” Killua opened his eyes and looked up at his little sister. Tears streaked down his cheeks as he bit back the pain. It hurt, but the pain was ebbing away as his body grew colder. “It’s… o… kay… Allu… ka…” He couldn’t breathe or move. The room was growing dark, much too quickly. He tried to focus on Alluka’s face and her big blue eyes, no longer clouded by Nanika. 

“Brother!” Alluka grabbed the heart and pressed it back into the hole in his chest as she sobbed. There was so much blood. It covered everything. Her brother’s body was beaten and battered and it was all her fault. She had done this. Nanika had made her do this. 

She watched helplessly as the light in Killua’s eyes began to fade. She was unable to do anything. Her brother was dying and there was nothing she could do.   
“I… love… you… Allu… ka…” Each syllable was punctuated by a wet gasp as blood bubbled up in Killua’s throat. 

“I love you too big brother. Don’t go.” She gripped her brother’s shirt as she leaned over him, begging him not to let go. 

“Nanika! Nanika do something!” She shook her head as she tried to reach deep within her, but she couldn’t find Nanika anywhere. “Please help.” She sobbed harder, her tears rolling down her cheeks landing on Killua’s bloodstained shirt. “Heal him Nanika. Please” 

The room fell silent save for the sobs that wracked Alluka’s body. She watched as the light disappeared from her brother’s eyes and his body stilled entirely beneath her.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Get out…” Alluka managed to grit her teeth as she fought off the wall of sleep. The image of her brother’s body only further fueled her rage as it rose up within her. 

“No can do Alluka.” She stretched her body and yawned. “I’ve been cooped up in there for way too long.”

Alluka tried to speak, but her voice caught in her throat, stopped by Nanika. ‘You should’ve died!’ Alluka spoke in her thoughts instead.

Nanika frowned, “Why is that?” She made her way to the closet and began to rummage through the clothes.

‘You know why!’ 

“Because of Killua?” She frowned and looked away from the clothes. Alluka seized the moment to gain control back over her body. She moved away from the closet and rushed to her night stand. 

“Yes because of Brother!” She ripped open the drawer and lifted the book that was in there out, tossing it aside as she reached for what was underneath. “You’re evil! How could you do that to him? I thought you were gone for good after that!”

‘It’s your fault.’ This time it was Nanika’s turn to think instead of speak. She was the one trapped. ‘You were the one that took that wish not me.’

“No!” Alluka grabbed what she was looking for and wrenched it out of the drawer. “It’s your fault we even have to take wishes!” The glint of metal shone through the dim room as she gripped the handle and brought the knife down to her throat, pressing the point to her neck. “Do anything and I’ll kill us both.”

‘Go ahead.’ Nanika scoffed. ‘It’s not like I wanted to do it. I loved him too.’ They were both quiet for a moment. ‘I still love him.’ 

Tears streaked down Alluka’s face, spurred on by the both of them. Alluka lowered the knife as she began to sob. “I-” she hiccupped, “I know it’s not your fault.” She set the knife on the bed and sat down on the edge next to it. “But… But you disappeared after that and left me all alone.”

‘I’m sorry.’ Nanika sobbed too. ‘I couldn’t take it. I wanted to disappear forever, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t.’

“I wanted you to stay with me. I was so scared. I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t do anything.” Alluka sniffed and rubbed her eyes before letting her palms rest in her lap.

Nanika took control of her arms and hugged them around Alluka’s body, hugging her in the only way she could. ‘I was just a burden on you two. I’m sorry I ever existed. I’m so sorry Alluka.’

“No.” Alluka sniffed and pressed her cheek into her shoulder, “We both love you. We would never wish you away Nanika.” 

“I wish I could take it back.” Nanika sobbed.

“I wish we’d never taken that wish.”

“I’m sorry.” They both sobbed. “I’m so sorry Killua-Brother…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
